The present disclosure relates generally to confectionery products. More specifically, the present disclosure relates to non-contact printed confectionery products and methods for producing same.
There are numerous types of confectionery products or compositions having an edible ink printed thereon. Such confectionery products can include, for instance, chewing gum or candy. It is generally known to print edible inks onto confectionery products and that confectionery products having visually pleasing appearances can lead to enhanced marketability with consumers.